


The Walking Dead Can't Compare To This

by spaceclowns_jpg



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Humanstuck, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceclowns_jpg/pseuds/spaceclowns_jpg
Summary: Rose Lalonde just happens to get caught in the middle of the apocalypse. What else is she supposed to do but go find her family?





	The Walking Dead Can't Compare To This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rosejade zombie au prompt by Vanillacorpse on Tumblr!

How long had it been? Surely not as long as the calendars said.  
Rose had been marking off the days, since she'd found out what had happened. Then again, she'd been locked in her dorm studying for a few days beforehand, so who could really know. The only reason why she found out was because she heard a knocking sound outside her door. But when she opened it, her roommate, or something that used to be her roommate, attacked her. She wasn't bit, but her roommate had made a mess of things. And she just so happened to be loud enough to call the rest of the dead in the dorms to her room.  
Maybe she was being rash at the time, but the only solution was to lock herself into her room. Sure, it might've kept out her old classmates, but she had no idea that they would stay there for good. Evidentially, the dead had no concept of 'bored' or 'out of sight, out of mind'.  
Rose stayed like that, locked up in her room, for almost a full week. The loud groaning was constant, and the smell. The smell made her gag so much, so she resorted to tying a cloth around her mouth and nose.  
Sadly, by the sixth day, she'd ran out of ramen noodles and half thawed pizza rolls. She had to leave. The dead outside had grown quiet. She'd thought they'd mostly left.  
She was wrong.  
She'd opened the door, and barely had time to blink before one of them (a girl for her psychology class) attacked her. She fell back, and cried out as the corpse bit her arm, leaving an open, gaping wound. Rose pushed the girl away and slammed the door shut, locking it. She pulled off her shirt and tried to tie it around her arm, but failed.  
By now she was in tears, panicking as blood and zombie spit oozed out of the wound.  
Before long, Rose passed out from the pain. She woke up on the floor a few hours later. Her clothes stuck to her sweaty skin as she tried to stand up. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed. Instead of walking, Rose crawled to her bed, pulling off her sweat-soaked clothes.  
She was so tired, so weak. All she could do was sleep.

While Rose drifted in and out of consciousness, she had horrible dreams. Dreams of the dead, of her family getting bit. John, Jane, her sister and brothers, even her mother, who was drunk the last time she saw her. Her family, were they okay?  
That thought made her sit up, terrified. It was pitch black outside, and cold. The power was out, finally, but that meant it would get colder. She stumbled out of bed and got to the window. It was snowing, and she could see the dead walking in the snow. She looked down at the frost on the window, and saw her arm. The bite was scabbed over, and looked less... red. Did she survive? Her skin didn't look mis-colored, and she felt so much better.

She decided not to question it, and went into the kitchen, hoping that she'd hidden some kind of food that she'd hidden from her roommate. She tore the kitchen apart before giving up.  
The only thing she could to do now was to leave. 

Rose emptied her school backpack and started packing. A few clothes, a first aid kit, and even a pocket knife that John gave her. She'd decided last minute to grab her violin, the one her mother, when she wasn't drunk, gave her. Rose teared up at the sight of the instrument, reminding her that her family might not be alright.  
She quickly wiped her eyes and pulled on a hoodie. After slinging her bag over her shoulder, she hesitated at the door.  
What if they attacked her again? She decided that maybe she could be fast enough this time, maybe she could avoid one of the corpse's mouths.  
She took a deep breath and opened the door. 

The zombies outside flooded into her dorm, catching her off guard. She prepared herself for another bite, but felt nothing.  
The zombies just walked in, completely ignoring her. Rose quickly rushed outside, shutting the door behind her.  
Maybe it was just her imagination, but was she just... ignored?  
Before she could decide differently, she walked out of the building, avoiding the dead wandering around outside. She ran across campus, ignoring the burning in her lungs from the cold air.  
She finally made it to the road, and another group of zombies. She couldn't move, couldn't run. She closed her eyes, waiting to be attacked. But the zombies didn't even look at her. She walked into the group, looking at each of their faces (or what was left). She was completely ignored by all of them, not even bothering to turn their heads when she bumped into them.  
Rose walked out of the crowd, a smile growing across her face.

By nightfall, Rose had made it across town. She decided to stay the night in an abandoned department store.  
Now that the apocalypse was here, shouldn't all buildings be considered abandoned? Since people have stopped living in or using them, are abandoned buildings a normal thing? She certainly hadn't seen anyone since almost two weeks ago-God, it's been two weeks already-and she doubted she would see anyone again.  
Did that mean her family was dead? Were they gone, eaten up by their neighbors? Or were they all reanimated too, walking around the house, lost, confused, and hungry? She couldn't think about how Dave would look as a zombie, he would probably still wear his stupid 'cool guy' shades.  
The thought of her brother made her smile. She knew she needed to get to her family as soon as possible, but that seemed nearly impossible. She was states away, not to mention there was currently a blizzard outside.  
Rose walked through the department store, searching for a safe place to sleep. She found the bedding section and made herself a nest of blankets and pillows. In light of recent events, her set up was fairly comfortable. She laid down and sighed, falling asleep. 

Rose woke up early, starving. She crawled out of her pile of blankets and stood up, looking around. She followed the signs in the store and found the food section, nearly picked clean. She sighed and began digging through the remains. She managed to find a pack of crackers, and opened and ate them as she packed her things again to leave the store. As she walked out, she spotted a radio. She picked it up and turn it on. Sadly, none of the stations were active. Thankfully, there was a CD in it, and played fairly good music. She smiled and walked out of the store. It had snowed during the night, and now the snow was up to her knees. She sighed and pushed through the snow, going onto the road.

Rose walked for hours, and by noon, she had a large group of zombies limping behind her. None tried to bite her, they were following the music from the radio.  
But by the late afternoon, the one CD playing over and over again drove her nuts. She ditched the radio and instead used her violin. Then she could play whatever she wanted, as bad as she wanted. Not to say that she was bad at playing, but she was free to practice again. She wouldn't be bothering anyone.  
Rose walked along, playing her violin. The group of zombies followed behind her.

The only thing that bothered Rose about the dead, the one thing that made her skin crawl, was the fact that she knew some of them. She knew the dead limping next to her. The blond with only one arm, the band geek in a ruined letterman jacket. She knew most of them, and that hurt more than anything. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rose was so tired. She was tired of walking, she was tired of sleeping in a sleeping bag, she was tired of the zombies behind her. The snow was getting worse with each passing day, and her thin hoodie barely kept her warm. She was so hungry; she'd just ran out of food.  
Rose finally stopped walking, letting the hoard of zombies envelop her. She closed her eyes as she collapsed, not caring if the zombies would finally acknowledge her.  
Just as she hit the ground, her heard a loud honk. And gun shots.  
She sat up, but couldn't see much because of all the dead. She heard a few of them fall. 

She stood up, and saw a huge truck roaring towards her. She screamed and ducked out of the way, barely moving before it ran over the group of zombies. 

"What the fuck?"

The truck spun around and the headlights fell on her. Rose squinted, unable to see anything. 

A voice came from the truck, and the headlights shut off.  
"Hello?"

The door opened and a tall girl got out. She had long dark hair, wore an ankle length skirt, and had round glasses.  
And just so happened to be holding a shotgun. 

The girl walked up to Rose. 

"My name is Jade Harley, and you are?"

Rose stared at her, bewildered.

"Rose... Rose Lalonde." She finally said, standing up. 

Jade smiled, showing a pair of (rather cute) buck teeth.

"You're alive?"

"Of course I am! The dead don't speak!" She said happily. 

Why was she so happy?

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"Where are you going?" Rose asked, looking at the truck. 

"To find my family."

Rose looked back to Jade.  
"Do you have food?"

"Yes! I have lots of food!" She smiled as she turned back towards her truck.  
She paused before she climbed in.  
"Well?"

Rose walked up to the truck and opened the passenger door, climbing in. 

"Put on your seat belt!" Jade said as she put on hers. Rose complied and pulled the strap across her chest. 

"So... Jade, where are you going?"

"To find my family! I told you earlier!"

"Who's your family?"

"My grandpa, my brothers Jake and John, my sister Jane-"

"John? John Egbert?"

"You know him?"

"Yes! He's best friends with my brother!"

Jade smiled at her.  
"That's great!"  
She stomped on the accelerator and took off.  
"What a coincidence!"

Rose smiled and sat back, looking out the window. This was so much better than just walking. 

She would see her family again soon.


End file.
